Talk:Magic Mortar
The skill level for it is 225. I adjusted the skill of my auto with different heads and between level 74 and 75, he always had it post 225 but never had it pre 225. Thus, the WS is learned at 225. KonigBerserk 19:41, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know how the update (March 24th 2008) affected this, and info/testing would be appreciated.--Arosan 23:17, 24 March 2008 (UTC) It cut the damage potential at least in half, if not more. Tahngarthortalk- 19:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Magic Mortar (Liquefaction & Fusion) >> Raging Fists (Impaction) creates Fusion and reverse order creates Liquefaction - Hiachi 01:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, where did we get the data that Magic Mortar has Liquefaction? I tried SCing with that WS with Dagger, and nothing that is compatible with Liquefaction created a SC. Simply...The only thing I've seen Magic Mortar make is Light - Hiachi 11:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree, I don't think Magic Mortar has Liquefaction, Magic Mortar > Howling Fist gives no skillchain. --Bawb 23:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Same here. I was trying to work off Weapon Skill Points on my Inferno Claws without having skilled up enough to use Dragon Kick. So, I was trying Magic Mortar > Combo or Raging Fists and neither of them chained together. Likewise, going in the reverse direction did not result in a chain either. I am removing the Liquefaction property. 00:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, having trouble finding the info about how March 08 data affected this WS. could someone put a link here? thx. --Fenrir Muarg :It was bugged. The flame holder would cause it to do 3x-4x the damage, totaling up to 4000 damage or so, before the skillchain. --Nateypoo 05:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Chainbound After reading about the chainbound effect I got my inferno claws and went out to solo light on the crabs in Pashhow Marshlands (S) so I took note of my dragon kick and light damage. After ~50 skillchains I never saw the light damage exceed the DK damage (most magic mortars hit for 0 damage). Any extra damage caused by the light skill chains is most likely a weather bonus then a chainbound effect. Would need screen shots of extra light damage during non Fire, Light, Lightning and Wind weather (and possibly on mobs not weak to those elements too) to prove the chainbound effect. --Telford 03:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That's not what Chainbound is... Chainbound 'readies' a target for a SC... meaning that without doing a preceding WS, that ANY WS will close. Here's an example. I use Violent flourish (or whatever flourish it is)... I wait 20 seconds while the effect is on... I then use JUST Dragon Kick or some other WS, Only a single WS... and it will close a SC. Weapon Skills can still Skillchain when they deal 0 damage, which is what you're seeing, a 0 damage opener. I understand what you're saying as it applies to dancers, but the weaponskill Magic Mortar actually sticks a chainbound effect on the mob. So using another weaponskill would still be considered a two-man weaponskill. It's not a one-person skillchain because the Automaton needs to Weaponskill to apply Chainbound first. --Coronawolf 00:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC)